Mensajes y amor
by Artik the Wolf
Summary: (Furry) Una historia de amor entre dos caninos, quienes irán descubriendo sus sentimientos mas profundos, creando un romance único. Artik Y Brigthy Colegial, adolecentes, Furry. historia escrita en conjunto con la chica que amo.
1. Chapter 1

Mensajes y amor 

Capitulo 1: Inicio de una relación.

Odio cuando suena la alarma a las 7 de la mañana, mis padres me habían transferido a una nueva escuela, para que haga amigos, soy un lobo solitario. Me gusta estar con mi tablet en los recreos viendo mis videos de Team Fortress 2, ¿Quién necesita amigos, si tengo un aparato tan maravilloso que me suple aquella necesidad?,

-¡Artik!, a desayunar- decía mi madre para que me levantara rápido,

-¡Ya voy!- mire el celular, quería mis 5 minutos más.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, (aun en pijamas), corrí al baño, me lave mi cara, entre a la ducha y me bañe rápidamente. Mama había dejado mi nuevo uniforme afuera, me termine vistiendo en el baño, igual mi estomago sonaba, tenía hambre.

En la mesa había un rico tazón con cereal con leche, mi favorito así que no me tarde nada en comerlo, mi madre me apresuraba, ya que el transporte llegaba en 5 minutos, yo fingía emoción pero no era real, por mí los mataría a todos, así de extremista.

Fui a mi habitación, con los 3 minutos que me faltaban me acosté de nuevo en mi cama, miraba el techo. Sentía una rara sensación, entre mis patitas, yo no sabía lo que era, tal vez era algo bueno que me pasaría hoy, eso sí que mi confianza en dicho suceso era mínimo, ¿Qué me pasaría este día?, con mi suerte creo que sería la hermosa soledad de todos estos años.

-Estos pensamientos, típico de mi pensar en que algo puede mejorar algún día, a joder con eso y mejor me preparo para este año aburrido- me decía a mi mismo en voz baja, era usual para mi pensar así.

El autobús llego, baje las escaleras con mi mochila, me despedí de mi madre, y adiós casa, eso sí hola vida aburrida, año estúpido, estúpido nuevo colegio. Subí al transporte y era objeto de miradas, me sentía muy incomodo dentro, busque rápidamente un asiento, me senté mirando la ventana y me puse mis audífonos para escuchar música, el resto murmuraba lo típico:

-Hey miren, un lobo nuevo en la escuela-

-a mi me parece un estúpido antisocial-

\- ¿Tendrá novia?-

A por favor, acaso no piensan en otras cosas, tal vez como se imaginan que estamos en pleno campo de batalla, y cae un ubus cerca nuestro dejando un gran cráter, sentir las balas pasando por tu pelaje, sentir la adrenalina pasando por cada glóbulo rojo de tu cuerpo, eso sí que es interesante hablar, pero nadie me entiende, ¿novia? O por favor, nadie me ha dicho que me quiere o valorado, dudo mucho poder sentir dicho sentimiento llamado…. ¿em? ¿Amor?, algo así era.

Llegamos a la secundaria, puedo decir que es un bello lugar, tiene mucha zona verde, una gran gimnasio adornados con árboles en macetas a sus costados, un gran comedor para todos los estudiantes, y muchas más zonas para todos, realmente parecía una buena secundaria después de todo.

El timbre sonó, con el papel en mano iba pendiente de encontrar mi sala de clases, los pasillos eran bastante amplios, y a sus costados se encontraban los casilleros, según el comunicado el mío era el 221, al lado de alguien, no me acuerdo muy bien. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando de pronto sin darme cuenta choco con una chica, golpeo mi cabeza sin querer con ella, cayendo al suelo.

-Mi cabeza, auch- ponía mis patas encima para tratar de calmar el dolor, levante mi mirada para ver que se trataba de una chica, un PerroSaurio muy hermosa, quede sin palabras al verla, solo atinaba a levantar sus libros, me sonroje al verla directamente hacia los ojos, porque mi corazón se sentía tan extraño, quería abrazarla, pero me contuve de hacerlo, era un extraño.

-Discúlpame, no sabía por dónde iba-, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-No te preocupes- sonrió, - Todo está bien, me llamo Brigthy-

-Y...Yo me llamo A...Artik- decía muy nervioso-

-Gusto en conocerte Artik, ¿eres nuevo en la secundaria?-

-Sí, es mi primer día…- suena el timbre nuevamente

Me voy corriendo por los pasillos para ir a mi clase, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Brigthy, ese golpe me recordaba a ella, ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?, trate de despejar mis pensamientos inultamente.

A pesar de todo llegue tarde 10 minutos a clases, me presente con la clase y fui al asiento vacío junto a la ventana, pero adivinen quien estaba a mi lado, era ella. No podía creerlo, intente no fijar mi vista en ella, me sonrojaba con facilidad, mas con mi pelaje blanco era mucho más notorio, aunque ella parecía mirarme y sonreírme, yo solo atinaba a sacar mi cuaderno con muchos nervios en mi guatita, luego seguí prestando atención al profesor por el resto de la jornada.

Sonó el timbre para comer, fui a mi casillero 221 para dejar mis libros, sentí un toque en mi espalda, era Brigthy, saben algo me sonroje al verla, ella lo noto y rio suavemente. De verdad ame su risa, mi corazón latía muy rápido, yo como tontito tartamudeaba un poco,

-S...Solo vine a dejar mis libros- me sentía algo tonto, -Q…que sorpresa que tu casillero este al lado del… mío-, ella sonreía,

-Eres muy agradable Artik, si quieres podemos almorzar juntos, tu mejillas rojitas te hacen ver muy tierno-

-E…Este, no lo sé prefiero comer solo-

-Vamos Artik, no cuesta nada- sonrió, y eso me cautivo de modo que no tenia modo de rechazar aquella petición.

Fue el almuerzo más agradable de todos, hablamos de muchos temas que teníamos en común, yo le contaba sobre mi juego favorito, y la clase del medic de Team Fortress 2, a ella le gusto mucho, ella decidió hacerme un dibujo del personaje, yo me sentí muy contento, ella tenía talento al dibujarlo, quede muy impresionado. Cuando ella me lo dio, me sonroje aun mas, ella me hizo cariño. En ese momento me sentía tan bien, me decía que mi pelaje era muy suave, le gustaba muchísimo, yo cerraba mis ojos cuando ella hacia cariño en mi cabecita, incluso solté un pequeño Rawwrr (3), luego cuando me di cuenta la mire avergonzado a sus hermosos ojos color verde agua y un hermoso fucsia, realmente daban ganas de besar sus labios.

En las últimas horas de clases, no hable mucho con ella, solo hacia mi tarea y prestaba atención al profesor, luego a la hora de volver a casa, camine solo por el pasillo, no me tope con ella. Pero pensaba en el los bellos momentos que hicieron de este día único y especial, creo que aquella sensación que había sentido en la mañana se trataba de Brigthy. Tampoco el estar en casa omitía mis pensamientos, deseaba verla de nuevo, pero mi propia actitud me decía

-Artik, ella no te hará caso nunca, tu eres un estúpido que debe estar solo, no pienses esas cosas que están fuera de tu alcance-

Los días venideros fueron, muy agradables con su compañía, respetaba mis espacios, pero los almuerzos lo eran sagrados, compartíamos mucho en ellos.

Un día sin darme cuenta abrí mi cuaderno y había un lindo mensaje en él: ´´Me gustaría pasar un rato a tu lado en el parque de la calle Ratson, con cariño Brigthy después de clases``, a su lado había un bello dibujo de nosotros. Esto se los cuento a ustedes, hubiera saltado como loco en aquel momento, hubiera gritado ¡SI!.

La espere afuera de la puerta principal, nos fuimos caminando hablando sobre muchos temas, yo primera vez que reía, me sentía nervioso de todas formas, a veces ponía mi brazos para que ella lo tomara, sentía el latir de su corazón. En la entrada del parque había un puesto de Pocky (3), le compre un paquete, el mayor agradecimiento de ella fue su bella sonrisa, nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, recostó su cabecita en mi pecho, yo le acariciaba su cabecita muy sonrojado. Fue cuando ella me ofreció de su Pocky, yo en ese momento no pensé, solo me acerque y mastique la otra mitad, las mariposas de mi estomago volaban muy loquillas, sentí que fue un beso sicológico, fue aquel día en que ya no negué que ella comenzaba a gustarme, mis mejillas estaban a su máximo rubor, ella le dio un cálido beso. Yo pensaba en que el amor era algo bello con aquella chica especial, ella se convirtió en mi razón de ser feliz, la amaba con todo mi ser, ella me gustaba por cómo era, siempre animándome, siendo una bella compañía, solo que no me atreví a decírselo en ese momento. La fui a dejar a su casa, aunque era un poco más lejos que la mía, no me importaba, solo el estar cerca de ella era lo que en mi cabeza cruzaba, no me molestaba para nada pegarme el pique (NO porque te quiero y te amo 3 ), (MEE TOOOO 3), fue una despedida que no olvidare, la abrace como nunca antes, ella me decía que le gustaba mucho mi pelaje suave, y adoraba recostar su cabeza en mí, yo le dije que podía hacerlo cuando ella quisiera, siempre. (De hecho ella tiene un cupón ilimitado para hacerlo 3).


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un día inolvidable.

Un día me tope con otra nota de Brigthy la cual decía:

´´Artik, ¿quisieras tomarte un rico helado de chocolate conmigo?, me gustaría mucho pasar un lindo momento contigo, Brigthy``

Vaya que si quería, corrí por los pasillos buscándola, sentía el viento en mi pelaje, estaba tan contento que pensaba solo en ella.

La encontré al lado de nuestros casilleros, riendo junto a sus amigas, pero en cuanto me vio pidió disculpas a ellas para correr a mi lado y abrazarme, sus brazos se sentían tan bien alrededor mío, me sentía muy feliz y con mis mejillas muy ruborizadas, ella las miraba y reía, me hacia cariño en ellas con sus lindas patitas,

-Tu corazón late muy rápido- me miro a los ojos y sonrió

-Si- no podía decir nada más de los nervios.

-¿vamos por un rico helado de chocolate?-

-Claro que si- dije al instante,-Me gusta mucho el chocolate-

Ella me abrazo todo el camino hacia la cafetería de la secundaria, parece que le gustaba verme sonrojado, aun así disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, había una fila más o menos larga pero igual decidimos esperar, para mí la fila era un regalo, estar más tiempo en ella significaba tener más tiempo para abrazarla, sentir su calor, su cariño, lo que me volvía mas loquillo. En cierto modo nunca creí enamorarme de tan bella chica, era muy bonita, amable, fuerte, que me provocaba tanta felicidad. Llegaba a dedicarles mis sueños.

Bueno, llegamos a elegir nuestros helados, Brigthy eligió uno con chispitas de chocolate, era muy rico ese helado, yo por mi parte elegí uno que tenia galletas, (ñomi).

-Este rico el helado- le dije, mire que su boquita estaba manchada, movía su cabecita para afirmar, yo le sonreí, y por intuición me acerque y lamí aquel chocolate, ella rio y se sonrojo un poco,

-P…Perdón- decía avergonzado

-No te preocupes Artik- Sonrió alegremente, recostando su cabecita en mí pecho.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el capitán del equipo de futbol, un pastor alemán, se acercaba a nosotros, al parecer a él le gustaba Brigthy, pero era muy brusco para todo, a ambos nos tiro el helado al suelo, ella lo miraba enfadada, yo le dije que se fuera a molestar a otro lugar, y que nos dejara en paz, el claramente rio, me arrojo al suelo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?, déjanos tranquilos-

\- Prefieres a este inútil como tu compañía, vamos ven conmigo preciosa- dijo en tono muy burlesco.

-Prefiero mil veces a ese inútil, que estar contigo, vete-

Al recibir aquella respuesta, la arrojo al suelo lastimando su brazo. Ella con su brazo bueno tomaba el otro para tratar de calmar el dolor, yo por la rabia me acerque y lo golpee en la cara, como era más fuerte no le hice nada, recibiendo el doble de impactos y patadas de parte de él, dejándome lastimado. Luego de un rato se aburrió y se fue, yo me levante a duras penas para poder ir a verla como se encontraba,

-Lo siento tanto, perdóname por lo que paso, soy un lobo débil-, ella me mira a los ojos, y con su bracito me abraza, yo le hago un pequeño Rawwrr, aun así fuimos a la enfermería los dos muy contentos, camínanos muy pegados uno del otro.

Al día siguiente, estaba con un yeso en el brazo, aun estaba en blanco, la salude con un beso en la mejilla que ella muy feliz me devolvió, tenía unas vendas en mi torso pero estaba bien, le escribí: ´´Adoro poder ser el primero en escribirte estas palabras, deseo tanto que te mejores de tu bracito para poder abrazarte con todo mi cariño, te adoro mucho, gracias por todos los bellos momentos que estamos creando y por considerarme tu amigo, te quiere Artik``.

Termine de escribir cuando nuestro profesor se nos acercaba a informar que el capitán del equipo había sido suspendido por la golpiza que nos dio ayer, así que no debíamos de preocuparnos por nada, yo le di las gracias.

-Brigthy, tengo algo para ti-

-¿Sí?- pregunto muy curiosa, yo sacaba una barra de chocolate solo para ella mas una pequeña rosa pegada a ella, con una cartita debajo.

-Me encanta Artik, es muy lindo de tu parte, nadie había hecho nunca esto por mi- me besa la nariz, yo quede muy estático.

Fuimos a clases para continuar la jornada, estábamos felices, mi corazón latía a millón, y al parecer ella parecía notarlo, creo que sabía que me gustaba, tal vez no. Pero me gustaría poder estar a su lado más que como su amigo, quisiera poder probar sus labios, eso me recuerda tanto al Pocky, que me hizo sentir aquel beso sicológico.

A pesar de que ella tuviera el brazo con el yeso, me seguía dejando tiernos mensajes en mi cuaderno, esos que guardaba con mucho cariño una vez que llegaba a mi pieza, los dejaba en mi carpeta especial, hay veces en que desearía ser mejor dibujante para regalarle uno bien bonito, pero hare lo que mejor se hacer, escribir.

De modo que llegando a casa, me puse manos a la obra con un pequeño cuento de nosotros dos, hablando de cosas muy tiernas, todos nuestros bellos momentos, cada palabra que allí colocaba lo hacía pensando solo en ella, de modo que mi felicidad aumentaba a cada segundo, el amor por Brigthy también, mi bella cachorrita cuanto la amaba, pero que no me atrevía a decirlo. Y como podría hacerlo, se acercaba el día de San Valentín, justo para mi cumpleaños, yo no planeaba hacer nada de nada, quería quedarme en casa como siempre, aun así el amor de aquel día, mas lo que sentía por ella, me hacía pensar en que debía de hacer algo, pero no pasaba nada por mi cabeza.

Durante estos días hablamos por Facebook, siempre de cositas muy tiernas, siempre adoraba conversar con ella, a veces teníamos días difíciles, pero nos ayudábamos, ambos queríamos la felicidad para cada uno, siempre había ese hermoso ´´Te quiero`` que hacía que Artik soñara mas con sus besos.


End file.
